


his mother's  boy

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Blaise was raised to be on his guard. People think they know him but when the end comes the important thing is he knows himself.





	his mother's  boy

Blaise has been raised by a mother who expects to be attacked from all sides. Some say she is a black widow but no one has actually asks for her story. Married to a man too damn old and followed up by a hasty re-marriage to a wizard with a bad heart. All for politics she has had nothing to do with. Unsure of how relationships work she has had a few, sure, but no one would judge her the same if she was a man and she makes sure that Blaise knows that. Knows his power and his legacy and more importantly how much protection he can give or take from those he cares about at any single moment. 

It is easy to think to put himself first when the Slytherins are ordered from the Great Hall at Hogwarts during the final battle. He has no gold in this gamble. There are no marks on his arm nor questions on his name. He could just leave. But mother did not raise him like that. She raised him to think. Do as he wishes sure but always think about it all first and when he has the children to safety he cannot bring himself to go with them. He cannot watch people be tortured and tortured for things outside of their control. That is his mother's life, if in a different way. Being born is not a choice. Being married off is not a choice. He cannot leave. 

There are only a few of them, clad in green, and most look ill at the thought. Most will face mothers, fathers sisters and brothers if they go back. At least Blaise has none of that. It is only his own conscious that he wrestles. 

Slughorn hovers nearby, turning his wand in his hand, and Blaise cannot decide if the old man look scared or hopeful or both. Either way Blaise nods, and drags the fifth year Prefect behind him. Let no one say Slytherin backed down from what was right when it mattered.


End file.
